


Meet the Ultimates of Danganronpa: Confines of Despair

by an_unnoticed_writer



Series: Danganronpa: Confines of Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: This is a way to introduce them outside of the protag's pov, basically it's just the kiddos talking to an invisible audience, don't take the majority of this as canon, it'll probably make more sense when read, let's do it, psuedo-script format, right here right now, save for one but oh well..., save for their speech patterns and how they act normally, the majority of this is riding on the fourth wall and I don't even care, ya know I'll just post all fifteen of them and wait until I'm confident enough to post the prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_unnoticed_writer/pseuds/an_unnoticed_writer
Summary: Well, I promised it and here it is! I'll be introducing the fifteen characters aside from the protagonist in here just so that others can get a feel for them before I begin to post the story itself! Please take these into consideration when voting for free time events, I encourage it! You can also ask questions to each of the characters in their separate comments if you'd like (given that they don't spoil parts of the story which I'll disclaim as well). I hope you enjoy!





	1. Ultimate Composing Maniac

Dum da-de-da-dum. De-dadada-dum-de...

...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I-I-It’s not okay to s-scare someone like that!!!

Wh-wh-wh-what do you want with me?

M-m-my name?

Wh-why should I t-tell you?!

Wait. Hello? Uh huh... Uh huh... yes they're here... uh huh... wh-what?!?! Wh-why do I-I-I have to start?

Uh huh... wait! Wh-when did w-we draw st-straws?

Th-th-th... I WASN’T EVEN AT THE LAST MEETING!!!

Oh! Sweetie... y-you... Oh... okay... I'll tell them...

I... ah... uhm... Wa... Ta... ...bana... The Ultimate Com... ...iac.

Hawah?! Y-you didn't hear me?! N-n-now I have to d-do that a-all over again?!?!

B-b-but... I thought I did so g-good?!?

L-l-listen up... Uh-uh-understand?!?!? I-I hate repeating... especially re-repetitive music!

I... *sigh* I'm... Wakana Tachibana. The Ultimate Composing Maniac.

Huh? Why n-n-not just the ‘Ultimate Composer’?

Well... P-people always say th-that I... I don’t always r-remember wh-what happens when I get in the mood to write m-m-music...

I don't... I haven't h-h-had anyone t-t-tell me what I do when I'm like th-that... A-and I d-don’t think I w-w-wanna know...

A-anyways... I-I write all g-genres... and I a-appreciate all of them.

I-I-I hope you w-w-w-would keep an eye out for me...

I h-have my f-faith i-in you...

Y-y-you’ll meet the rest of us soon... I-I promise...

Th-though I h-have n-no idea who’s g-gonna b-be next. B-but if you're st-still listening to me... I-I think you'd l-like the r-rest of m-my class... the 76th cl-class of H-Hope's P-P-Peak A-Academy...

W-we have a v-variety... a-and they are g-g-gonna surprise y-y-you!

Disaster looms o-over us, but p-please k-keep us in mind.

W-w-wait! Th-th-the end motto! I a-almost forgot!

P-please w-w-watch for the th-thrills, ch-chills, wait!

Hello? Yes? Uh huh... W-w-we aren't d-doing the f-farewell th-thing w-w-we rehearsed? Oh...

I-I-I’m always the l-last one to know these things...

Hoh... please wish m-me luck!

W-wait? What's this?

Yes? Uh huh... uh huh... but wouldn't that break the fourth wall? Ugh!!! Th-th-that's too m-m-m-m-m-much pressure!

W-with all of us... p-please tell us y-y-y-y-your theories... a-a-and im-mpressions of us...

I bid y-you... all a good time.


	2. Ultimate Jeweler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the sparkling gem that shines in the rough of the killing games! Please ask questions and comment, I really do look forward to them!

Hahaha! What's this? A diamond in the rough?

Wait? Wait!

Yes? Ah, is it finally time for me to sparkle?! Sure, I had to trade tenth place for second, but they asked so nicely for it too!

Ah, let us shine like the facets in an emerald! I am Shinju Ota, the Ultimate Jeweler.

Ooh, butterflies!

Wait. This has to wait. No distractions.

If you're wondering, the Ota family has been crafting jewellery for generations! I have even had the pleasure to serve the kingdom of Novoselic to have their family jewels cut down to actual faceted gems! Took me two weeks of next to non-stop working on the sheer mountain of rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, topazes, onyxes, pearls, aquamarines, amethysts, and the largest variety of specific quartzes in one place I think I've ever seen!

Ooh, I'm sorry I shouldn't get so off topic.

Hmm... I need to occupy this time as best as I can for everyone to get a handle on who I am! We need everyone to get a handle on everyone here! If not, how would people vote for everyone fairly?!

Heh... I guess I'm more of a ring to help a certain someone else shine...

No matter... Huh?

Hello? People are gonna start questioning who you are at this rate... Huh? I mean... That shouldn't... but... Well, what do you mean by-

Ghh... is that really wh- I guess I could, but you're taking up my air ti-

Sheesh!

I sincerely hope that we can all get along swimmingly.

But knowing this franchise, as I'm positive everyone here is, I doubt that's the case. And if you aren't familiar, then why the hell are *you* here? Go on, endorse the games! They have characters for everyone's taste!

Anyways, as the person directing us is saying, please keep these intros in mind when choosing FTEs for Danganronpa: Confines of Despair!

We all are looking forward to what you think, so comments below are always appreciated.


	3. Ultimate Tattoo Artisan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, one of my favorites to write for! This'll be good! As always ask them or me anything you'd like!

Tch. Why did I agree to this?

What made anyone think that I’d be okay with this?

Wait... Who even made us draw straws in the first place? And I was third for some stupid reason...

Right. I have to ‘play nice’ for these stupid fucking introductions... Alright. Hair back, beret in place, glasses straight, tattoos visible...

Heya! Name's Emi Yokoyama, the Ultimate Tattoo Artisan. The pleasure is all mine, rest assured.

Ugh, that made me get three cavities, I guarantee it.

Looking at my babes? Tch. They're nothing. Designed ‘em all myself, got em all from a coworker at my shop. You should come over sometime. May as well spice up that pasty skin of yours.

What would you be interested in... hmm... an animal? A pattern...

Gah! You got me off track!

What kind of fun will you experience? Well, none of us wanna spoil the fun now. That would be so rude after all the work we've done to set this...

Oh my! You really know how to try and get what you want outta me!

That would hold its own fun too...

Eh. By the time some loser walks in and looks at these, they'll have figured out exactly who's gonna die and who the mastermind is.

Rest assured, that's nigh on impossible for anyone.

Well, if I had told you someone was be strangled with toilet paper in a game before you knew, you wouldn't believe me anyways... But I think we all know how *that* went about.

Ah, I think this will be something to truly watch from the sidelines, don't you?

Yes? Umm... are you sure that would be acceptable? I mean, remember, they aren't stupid. Well, I mean, they are, but that might be too obvious, even for...

Huh? Goodbye...

Sorry about that. We're all being coached by someone... someone we all care about.

What did they want me to say? I may have my loyalties, but I'm still a cynic. I have to keep certain... things under wraps.

*Yawn* talking about this is so boring... Eh. Thirteen people are left... Yadda yadda, mystery intrigue, vague hint I'm the mastermind and I have no more fucks to give. 

Peace.


	4. Ultimate AcTOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, 'AcTOR' is not an error of any form. I just want him to pronounce the word a certain way, as explained (albeit too long) in the video here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZysdWYnuB5I&list=PLuZvngUms4A0pTh-PIP0bnYg3KXlVt-fr&index=31
> 
> enjoy!

A knave; a rascal; an eater of broken meats; a base, proud, shallow, beggarly, three-suited, hundred-pound, filthy, worsted-stocking knave; a lily-livered, action-taking knave, a whoreson, glass-gazing, super-serviceable finical rogue; one-trunk-inheriting slave; one that wouldst be a bawd, in way of good service, and art nothing but the composition of a knave, beggar, coward, pandar, and the son and heir of a mongrel bitch: one whom I will beat into clamorous whining, if thou deniest the least syllable of thy addition.

Gh! I can’t get the inflection right!!!

Even for Shakespearean English, there’s still a proper tone to use! This is to insult Oswald... to pour out all of the anger and pure fury... it’s like when I have to eat grapefruit. Be as angry as when you have to eat grapefruit!

Think about the bitterness! The hatred that’s down deep into your soul!

GAAAH!!! You- ahem ahem...

You certainly did *not* scare the Ultimate AcTOR, Osamu Rinkawa!

Huh? What do you mean “AcTOR” is a snobby way of talking?

AcTORs are creatures of grandeur, and so to pronounce AcTOR as such is at the base of the standard.

As an AcTOR, I must be able to display all forms of emotions at the drop of a hat, so whenever I’m greeted by someone, I always pick a random way to react to someone.

But, as the best AcTOR in the world, I must *always* keep up my appearances!

I should regale you with all of the roles that I’ve ever gotten in my lifetime! From three months until now, I have had over-

HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THE AcTOR WHILE HE IS MONOLOGUI- Eep! Yesyesyesyes, of course, dear sir!

I have been told to hold my history for my Free Time Events... that’s such a shame...

How will I ever get voted for now?!

Wait! This is supposed to let you get to know us all! I shall implore you to learn about all of my conquests in the AcTING world!!! You shall become my protege, and I will be the smart, handsome, charismatic, kind, tough, and most of all humble master!!

I guarantee that I shall be a phantasmagorical party for all of us!


	5. Ultimate Ballroom Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes! Gentleman dancer is best dancer. You should know what to do by now and all that jazz, so please ask anything of them!

Ah... ONE two three ONE two three ONE two three ONE two three...

Goodness me, fifth place has already come! That is so pleasant to hear! I could just dance the night away with this information!

Well, I suppose my talent has more to do with that than anything else.

You see, I am the Ultimate Ballroom Dancer. My name is Eiji Fujitaka, the pleasure is certainly all mine!

I know that it *does* seem a bit formal to donn a full suit, but I'm so used to dancing in something like this anything else just feels... well, wrong.

As you are about one third of the way in, please let us know about your impressions and even thoughts on how the group dynamics might be. We'd all surely appreciate-

Eiji Fujitaka speaking~! Yes... they are here right now, why? That seems awfully persnickety of you... um... I know that it's not like me to decline but...

I understand... goodbye.

It's unfortunate he called. I can't spoil any character arcs for you, any deaths... nothing.

Well, it would simply be impolite for me to do so regardless, but...

Sometimes that intrigue comes with characters that have already died or just make their twist known...

Also, the person on the phone is worried about the Monokuma Theaters, apparently they are having a very tough time.

I just know they'll get past it though! They've written a certain... crass character of ours, so those small segments shouldn't be a problem!

And I'm not just saying this because of a teleprompter that if I stray too far from I'll be murdered and replaced by the two back ups that didn't make the cut into the final cast, no siree Bob!!

So please have a little faith! I'd ask for an ‘amen’ but I'm not too sure about how they'd appreciate the ‘hallelujahs’ compared to feedback. The feedback is *super* important!

I mean, I know this is supposed to be a meet the cast-type deal... but goodness me! I don't know how developed I seem... well, I guess it is *your* choice if you decide to have me as a Free Time Event...

I most sincerely thank you for being here!


	6. Ultimate Chemist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd make a chemistry joke here, but all the good ones argon.
> 
> (he would hate me for that joke too, so don't worry)
> 
> I've left what I'm looking for on all the other chapters, so I'll just stop bugging you all... peace.

...

...

I... guess I'm next, huh?

Sixth isn't exactly where I'd like to be...

And I just realized Osamu didn't even talk about his ranking... way to break the mold for no reason...

Hmm... normally someone that had *my* talent would make a reaction joke, but I'm not going to debase myself.

It's Itsuki Masaoka, Ultimate Chemist.

Woo... I'm a snarky person when I don't have my lips shut... at least, that's how Osamu and... someone else sees me.

What? Did you expect an entire speech on why I'm important enough for your vote?

I'm not-

What? Yeah. So what if they're here? I don't like to talk to a full audience, and you know that.

Are you even sure I'm worth it? Let them vote for whoever they want to and leave me outta this.

I didn't like this idea in the first place... But since literally everyone else voted for it, even our more... uncooperative members said sure... I just don't understand why we need to be spotlighted...

So... what is there to talk about? Wanna hear me list off the chemical symbols of the Periodic Table backwards?

Am I interesting to you all yet?

-Sigh- Everyone else agreed to a three hundred word minimum and I ran out of things to say...

Are you excited for us? Tell us about your theories in the comments please. Will I die? Will I kill? Will I live?

I personally think it will be intriguing, as the Puppetmaster will be looking over these and they'll be so enthused by how close or how far off people will be.

Ooh, two hundred seventy words! What else can I use?

Platypus?

Wait, I'd rather not get another call from the Puppetmaster... don't wanna have them riled up over something so miniscule...

And that was three hundred exactly!!! Yes now I can leave!!!


	7. Ultimate Seamstress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stitch sew cut pull! I hope you're ready for her!
> 
> (Edit: I feel like I've seen the surname 'Nakahara' so much on Danganronpa characters, I've decided to change her name... I'm sorry)

Buttoned patchwork thread that's that's tied in knots hand sew anything with kind intent-

Ah, I forgot about the visitors, my goodness!

Stitch, sew, cut, pull! It totally slipped my mind! It slipped like a missed seam!

What an unfortunate situation I've put us all through!! Now everyone has grounds to call me a ditz, oh noes!!!

Well, even if I *did* remember, there's no way they'd call me a genius either, so it all kinda feels moot.

Hmm… seventh should seem lucky, but it just kinda makes me forgettable… who remembers someone from a reality contest that was eliminated seventh? What about the person that took seventh place? They aren't that significant… and I guess I'm not either.

Wait! I was so wrapped up in forgetting, I forgot to introduce myself!

This is the Ultimate Seamstress, Amaya Higasa speaking! 

My my! Everyone seems to be highlighted so amazingly, and yet we haven't gotten to our protagonist, or our main counterpart to our hero!

And aren't heroes supposed to fight on the front lines? Well, they do but they get usurped by the mages whom are actually pulling the strings from the beginning…

Stitch, sew, cut, pull! That just leaves the priests, sages, and fighters to their own devices which all have their own tragedy.

But it's not their turn… it will be ours eventually…

I'm sorry, hello? What? Too much of a reference? I was afraid people wouldn't be able to understand it otherwise! Hmm… I guess but… Well, you're the boss I suppose…

Ugh! The Puppetmaster is *really* starting to get on my nerves…

Why can't I just live in my own world? Must people so cruelly take me away from my own paradise?

Stitch sew cut pull! No rest for the wicked, huh? Ask if you want some new clothes, but you can't have my style, got it?

Ah, my time is over! I'm sorry things have changed, but I'm not the girl you used to know... it's killing me to say goodbye, but toodles!!!


	8. Ultimate ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like him being the Ultimate ???, call him the Ultimate Man (no that isn't his talent, before you ask).

Ghaaah! What kind of man is exactly half way in the pack? Couldn’t even find anyone to trade for a closer spot to the beginning.

Well, now that you’re here, a man must always introduce himself.

Name’s Masumi Hashimoto and I... I... My talent...

 

SO WHAT IF I DON’T REMEMBER MY TALENT!!!

I’m not bothered by that, but when everyone keeps on nagging the fact back in my face, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t get mad?!

So what?! I remember what I believe. A man must be strong and confident! There is a duty that must always be fulfilled, and those that choose to ignore it are the worst of the worst!

Though, not everyone understands what I think it means to be a man. This has me *so* riled up!

Nnnnh... sorry, it’s nothing. I just get a lot of headaches. No matter how many times I get them, they still hurt.

I mean there’s so much that I’d like to do... and finding my talent would be a fun little excursion for a man...

Yeeeello? No way in hell I’m doing that! That ain’t one bit manly! Huh? I mean, a man like me isn’t normally swayed so easily, but... NO THAT’S AGAINST WHAT I BELIEVE.

Perhaps there’s a reason the word ‘lie’ is in ‘believe’? Perhaps my beliefs are nothing more than lies to myself?

Ghaaaah! A man can’t become so preoccupied while he has guests, after all...

Owowowowowow! My head hurts even more... ugh this is making talking so miserable...

I suppose you can ask me anything you wish, but I can’t promise I’ll answer anything as readily as everyone else...

Especially with this headache... everything feels foggier everytime I try dive back into my mind... 

Eh, why should I even care about that?! It’ll be an adventure to find out who I am anyways! My morals are what will guide me to a new future, that’s what I believe!

Oh, time’s up for me right now. Next one up’s a little excited to go.

See you next time!


	9. Ultimate Astrologist

Oh, what’s the horoscope for me today??

Aquarius… Aquarius… Aquarius… Ah!

“It's okay to let go of the past in favor of a new, better future. And this works by thinking about what's right before making a decision and realizing that every second is a gift. You can do anything you want, if you put your mind to it.”

Like I'd ever forget him...

Oh my days and stars! You've arrived so quickly! Has everyone else been good hosts for you?

I'm sorry for such a rude introduction. I am Hoshiko Hiiragi, and I have been blessed by the stars to have earned the title of the Ultimate Astrologist.

That was terribly crass of me to say. I pray that you would forgive me...

How do you like a person that discovered an entire galaxy by herself? Impressive no?

What was I doing all that time looking at the stars?

Well... I was looking for-

I'm sorry? Yes... Was that too much info? Really? Oh, my Free Time Events? I'll say this again then?

I'm just making all of the mistakes I possibly can... Ugh... he was right... I really am just a failure.

Hahehe... I just burst under the pressure like a supernova... except I went out with a whimper.

Who knows, maybe that'll happen in the story too?

What do *you* think? I need to apologize once again for earlier...

Désolé... I'm truly sorry.

People may call me starry-eyed, but I'm not naive, unlike those other loudmouths... Ugh! Why can't the be quiet like *normal* people!

Ack... that's not how I want to end this. I'm the ninth person to be introduced, and that shouldn’t be how I end this, but I'm not allowed much more room so goodbye!


	10. Ultimate Vocalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's the second half of the music duo complete!

In seconds the tide’s coming in crashing, rushing me down. Thought you'd get the best of me now?

Graaah! I keep getting the note wrong!!!

Oh, oh! Are you one of my fans? Ahahahahe! I'm so sorry! I should treat you as royalty! After all, I am the prince all my fans desire~!

What do you mean ‘fans of who’?

You know, fans of Hibiki Mitsune, Ultimate Vocalist and lead singer of Scattered Directions? You've gotta love me yeah?!

Wh- Never heard of me?

Then get out of my sight you piece of shit! I'm practicing!

What the fuck do you want? WHAT?! *These* are the shitbags I have to greet? They never even *heard* of me before! How could they-

You are *so* gonna have to increase my salary for this! Wha-- No raise?! You could at least not say it like an asshole, dick!!!

Whenever I think a prayer’s answered... I mean, I'm no saint but it would be nice to see my adoring fans again... Fuck I miss that feeling of admiration...

Since I traded with that bedazzled bitch I thought the Puppetmaster would lose their steam by this point...

This sucks... this fucking sucks!

Listen, I wanna change, but I'm not able to keep calm unless I'm singing my lungs out... I just can't tolerate people that do nothing but spout fucking bullshit! I've asked a lot of people to write those hate-songs for me ‘cuz of that.

Yeah, I'm not creative enough to write music... so what?! None of my band-mates are either! It's totally common to have someone else write shit for them! Don't stare at me like that you piece of absolute shit!

Graaah! Now look at what you made me do!

I've lost my temper and I won't be able to calm down for a long fucking while! Just leave me the fuck alone... I need to sort shit out.

Get outta my sight.


	11. Ultimate Street Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now there's the second half of our artist duo!

*Yawn* why do I have to be so tiiiired?

I mean, I'm eleventh... five left after me... should I have waited this long?

Ain't like there's much I can do... but I suppose I could work on sketching out some new ideas...

Mmm... I suppose I'd ought to say my name. Kohaku Miura; Ultimate Street Artist. ‘S good to see you.

Ain't all that formal with everyone, but I'm just so sleepy... Can barely keep my eyes open.

Well, I suppose another way to say what I am is a Graffiti Artist. I do a bunch of mural stuff on topics people are a bit afraid to talk about before I make a piece that's a catalyst for conversation.

What can I say? People ain't always brave enough to talk ‘bout this kinda stuff...

Yeah? Oh, c’mon man! Can't I be tired? Well *soooooooorrrrrrrry* for being cranky...

I promise I'll be more active when the story begins. Okay? What? I know *you've* had days without sleep working on this! Don't give me that sludge.

They weren't supposed to know? Well that's a shame... not! See you...

Sorry. The Puppetmaster’s getting antsy about the impending release about this.

This might be the biggest project they've ever had, and there might be so many people watching. It's gone far beyond just having the sixteen’f us around now. They're excited to see what y'all think of all's planned.

I'm sorry, I contract words when I'm too tired to function. I'll be different in the story, rest assured. Somedays it feels like we could all survive... others make us all feel like we're all gonna die immediately. I wonder if we'd get our own non-despair AU. I've always wanted to see what it's like. It would behoove us for you to enjoy. No one likes despair, so help us reach a reality of joining the 77th 78th and 53rd classes!

Until then... be well.


	12. Ultimate Shogi Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone here can guess the role Hideki is going to take in the story...

Phah! I really have to do this? I thought that this Jeweler was making this trite up when she first announced the idea.

I loathe that philistine. I loathe all of these haughty philistines.

And now that I’m twelfth, I thought that I wouldn’t have to do anything. Pah!

If you must know my name, I guess I can tell you. Be grateful that you have permission to be in the presence of Hideki Ueda, the Ultimate Shogi Master. Is my lexicon understandable to you? Are you another philistine as well?

Of course you are. You wouldn’t understand unless you just pulled up a tab now, didn’t you? I was trained to be the Ultimate Tactician, so deductions such as those are nothing more than simple gestures to me.

Why am I not the Ultimate Tactician? It was my choice to choose whatever I want to be. I decided I didn’t want to walk the same trudged footsteps. It’s that simple.

It takes the strategy of a warlord to truly conquer the game of shogi, so underestimate me at your own peril. Keep that in mind.

Is there much else I need to say to you heathens? Excuse me. What do you want?

Do you not remember who I am? I'm too important for such drivel.

For the readers? Why the hell should *I* care? I was the last one included just for the purpose to have a foil to *him*! I'm not even important enough to have been cordially invited on my own merit. I had to compete with the Fire Dancer and Jiu Jitsuka and I only won just because of my behavior.

That goody two-shoes Perfumer, skittish Composing Maniac, gruff Vocalist, and the rest of the sugarcoated blind peers of mine are going to die. I'll make that absolutely clear. There is nothing more for them when they will participate. Perhaps there won't be anything more for me either.

Pah. Dismissed. *claps his hands twice*


	13. Ultimate Soccer Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that the premise for him was "basically a cool, hyper big brother that'll let you drink a beer on the weekends and is an amazing soccer player (also might be denying that he's gay but don't tell him)?

Hell yeah! Let's get on with this! Lucky thirteen! This is *totally* amazing, bro!

Hahahaaahehe! Let's get all pumped up! We're getting *so* close to the kickoff, it's craaaaazy!!!

Start the header! Slam it into the net! Here's the Ultimate Soccer Star himself! Katsuto Yukizaki scores the goal to win the game!!!

Woooohooo! I’m so full of energy right now, I’m just so stoked! Isn’t this exciting! We’re getting even, even closer!

What is uuuup dude! C’mon, there’s so much that we should be talking about! What do you think of everyone so far?! Are you as pumped as I am? Let’s! Get! Hyped!

HELLO! Oh, yeah... I’m getting too excited for this... My bad...

In two three four five. Out two three four five.

‘Sup bro? Sorry about earlier. I just love the feeling of the tense moments before the big moment! Even if it might not turn out well for me, it’s exciting to me when there’s the big rush to see who is the better person in the big game!

I know that there shouldn’t be so much of a thrill on my part, but I’m still just *that* moved by this!

I just can’t contain myself anymore! Let’s do some running or just literally anything! I just wanna get this energy out!

Forget it! I’ll just dribble this soccer ball quickly.

(About one thousand kicks keeping the soccer ball in the air later)

Mmm... okay. That’s about good enough for me. What else do you wanna talk about?

Any questions for any of us? Concerns? Comments?

We want this to be the best experience for everyone! So please make your voice heard! We will do our best to accommodate.

I just want everyone to be chill about this, but I can’t stay chill myself.

I might just be the worst. Sorry little dudes, but there’s so much that I hope we can talk to you about! Or I could just drop dead first! Who the fuck else knows! Well, besides the Puppetmaster.

I’ll see all you dudes, in the first chapter!


	14. Ultimate Barista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I would, I'd attempt to bring back the chili's meme, but I'm not going to...

How’re y’all doing tonight? Feeling refreshed? Need something to drink? Eat?

Please, I can make any food or drink if you'd like! That's what I'm here for!

Oh... how could I let myself be fourteenth when I need to serve everyone to the best of my ability?

That is the principle standard of Izumi Futsushu, the Ultimate Barista. At least... normally.

There's no reason to be like that! A barista isn't *always* someone that does coffee. I work a bar... specifically my family's tavern. Alcoholic drinks, non alcoholic drinks, and food as amazing as your mother’s!

What? Why aren't my parents running the bar?

Well... I... that's... uh... I must apologize. That question isn't on the menu here... perhaps in my events?

Hello, Izumi Futsushu, may I take your order? Oh? That was too much? Really? Well... the customer is always right I suppose...

Well, I'll still encourage you to look forward to our conversations! We can reassure you that you will enjoy everyone! Well, that is... except someone that was already talked about, but I can’t talk bad about any of our selections! That is how a bar works, after all!

I will always value the time that we are going to spend together, and so will everyone else! I think that the Puppetmaster is really struggling to work out their plans at this point, so they devised these to take their mind off of their writer’s block... Before I get the call from them, it isn’t false and you know it! It won’t matter to them as long as the mysteries are all written out well!

I swear the Puppetmaster needs so much more confidence in themselves it’s uncanny! I mean, they were so wussy about killing anyone off they left it up to a random generator to figure out the victims and murderers, even the mastermind!

Well, why don’t I come back for your order in the prologue that will hold the choice of the first few free time events for that order of yours!?


	15. Ultimate Perfumer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the last of our kiddos! I hope you've enjoyed everyone so far, and please keep on the lookout for when I actually post the chapter!

*Sniff* *sniff* I must... ah!

I smell a reader in our midst! One that enjoys mysteries I smell that for sure!

I’m honestly amazed I can smell that much, while I’m not even in the same room!

I get that question so much, I may as well disclaim it here and now.

You’re in the presence of Haruka Wakaba! Aroma Extraordinaire! Er... well that’s my self-given title; Hope’s Peak Academy gave me the other title of the Ultimate Perfumer.

The aroma smells like... well... disaster.

That must be from being fifteenth... It’s so close to showtime. It’s so close for our tragedy to begin.

It’s the smell of unease. Is the Puppetmaster nervous? Are they not ready themselves? Oh, the sheer irony of that!

I’ll have to jot this down... like... so...

There! All logged, and dated! Hmm... what should I work on now... how much of a disaster could come from changing places?

The Puppetmaster won’t make this easy on me, now will he?

I’d rather hope he would! I don’t want anything easy! I’m a large fan of mysteries you see and this is one of the biggest yet that I’ll ever get to solve!

I’ll smell out the mastermind easily! Just you wait and see!

As I’m apparently the last of us to be presented before the beginning of the actual storyline, I’ve been asked to tell everyone to ask questions and comment in the comments about anything and everything imaginable!


End file.
